The string instrument holder (hereafter "violin holder") of the present invention addresses several needs unique to string instrument musicians. A stringed instrument of any kind is extremely delicate, and must be handled with care. Violins and violas are the smallest members of the stringed instrument family, and require extra care in handling. One part of a string instrument which must be especially protected is the bridge. The bridge is a very delicate wood piece which holds the strings away from the body of the instrument. A bridge is particularly susceptible to damage or movement due to its prominent exposed position. Movement of the bridge of a string instrument can adversely affect the integrity of the preperformance tuning of the instrument.
String instrument players have many occasions to temporarily hold or store their instruments during musical performances or practice sessions. Many pieces of music include periods of time when string instruments are not played, and must be held. Also, string instruments and bows must be temporarily stored during intermissions between musical pieces. Finally, string instrument musicians need to temporarily store their instruments at their practice facilities between practice sessions.
During these times, and especially during the performance of a piece of music and intermissions during musical performances, a musician needs to safely hold or store his or her string instrument within easy reach. When the time approaches to begin playing again, musician must be able to reach their instruments quickly, quietly, and with a minimum of disruption or extra movement.
Existing violin holders are designed to either stand alone, or to attach to the upright support leg of a music stand. There are several drawbacks to these existing designs.
A free-standing violin holder occupies floor space in an area which is often already crowded with music stands, chairs, instruments, and the musicians themselves. In addition, because musicians must place their music stands or music desks directly in front of them, a separate free-standing instrument stand must be located away from the music stand or music desk, making it more awkward for the musician to reach the instrument at the appropriate time. In addition, free-standing violin stands can easily be tipped over, resulting in damage to the instrument or bow. Another drawback of the free-standing violin stand is their size and portability. Because a free-standing instrument stand must include a base and structural support features to hold the instrument, a stand of this type is relatively cumbersome, even when it is collapsed.
Another existing design for a violin holder is one which attaches to the vertical support member of a music stand or music desk. However, the existing designs for such violin holders require that the string instrument be placed with its face (i.e., strings and bridge) facing away from the music stand. This leaves the bridge and strings exposed to people's feet and knees, chairs, and other instruments being carried by, and increases the likelihood of damage to the instrument.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a violin holder which would attach to a music stand, and allow the instrument to be hung with its delicate face oriented away from the musician, and toward the support leg of the music stand.
The present invention provides a violin holder which may be attached to a music stand desk, and allows the instrument to be hung facing toward the vertical support member of the music stand. The location of the holder on the shelf of the music desk allows the string instrument to be hung easily and securely. The instrument cannot be bumped or knocked out of the holder, unless the entire music desk is tipped over. This is highly unlikely if a broad-based music desk is used.
Additionally, the present invention is designed to attach quickly, easily and removably, onto the shelf of a music desk, regardless of the thickness of the shelf. In addition, this invention is small enough to fit in the musician's pocket or instrument case. The present invention also provides a means for hanging the string instrument's bow.